


Bossy Play

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: CEO, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You meet your new boss.





	Bossy Play

“So, who do you think is replacing Pepper?” You asked, twiddling with your pen as you turned around in your chair to look at Misty Knight.

She scoffed as she drunk from her cup of coffee. “I heard that the person they’re replacing her with is a military Sargent; strict and all.”

“Man or woman?” 

She shrugged. “Nat, what did you hear?” 

Nat’s bright red hair popped up from her cubicle as she leaned over to lean against the wall that separated her from Misty. “I heard they’ve already got a list of people to fire. Pepper said he had a terrible temper and wasn’t someone to joke around with.”

“But-” the girls around you became quiet as the unmistakable sound of the elevators opening up down the hall had come to your ears. A few heartbeats and around the corner a handsome man strolled through, a satchel slung on his shoulders, cup of coffee in his left hand.

“Why’s he only wearing one glove?” Misty asked as the man silently strolled down the hallway to Pepper Potts’ previous office. “It’s not even cold enough for that outside.”

“Maybe he’s got a disease.” Nat smirked. However, when the man returned, she quickly sat in her cubicle.

“My name is James Barnes,” he announced, placing his hands behind his back .”I know I’m new here. But I plan on getting to know each and every one of you personally in the coming weeks. You-” he pointed to Nat and beckoned her over to him.

She quickly stood up and walked over to him. “What’s your name?”

“Natalia Romanov” 

He smiled. “Fetch me a fresh Caesar salad from the lobby downstairs, will you?”

She opened her mouth a few times without speaking.

“Cat got your tongue?” He cocked his head to the left. “Hard of hearing?”

“No, Mr. Barnes.” She bowed her head before walking to the elevator.

He called each of your coworkers one by one and tasked them with silly tasks. When he called you name, you were annoyed at being distracted by his constant talking. “Follow me.” Confused, you followed him as he led you to his office and closed his door. “Sit.” you obliged. “I’m going to assume you’re Y/N Y/L/N, am I correct?”

“How do you…?” you became quiet as he grabbed his clipboard from his desk and flipped it around to show you. The chart displayed every one of your cubicles and the names of your coworkers.  “If you knew our names already, then why introduce us like we’re in school?”

“I enjoy a good prank or two every so often.” He smirked. “I want you as my assistant Do you agree?”

Blinking at the sudden playful tone he bore, you nodded. 


End file.
